Xia Zitong
Xia Zitong is a refined girl who is very pretty and popular around campus in Cupid's Chocolates. Background Zitong comes from a very wealthy family and lives in a mansion with her assistant and bodyguards. She is the first girl to approach Haoyi after eating a piece of the chocolate cake given by the latter. Her fantasy involves her being pregnant with Haoyi's child which causes much disappointment with her legion of admirers so much that they begin to assault Haoyi. Appearance In the web manga, Zitong is seen wearing the school's standard school uniform and her hair is a darker pink. In the anime, she wears a floral pink dress with an off shoulder design. She also wears a pearl necklace and a pair of gladiator shoes with a rose attachment. Her hair is a much lighter pink and her eyes are pink. Personality Despite being popular, Zitong is actually shy and humble. She is very much a daddy's girl and has always longed for her father's affection. To her, Haoyi is more like a replacement due to the fact that her father is always away on business trips and wasn't able to spend time with her. After Haoyi encounters her father, he now spends more time with her and he will bring her along on his business trips. She still maintains her memories with Haoyi and has developed true feelings for him without the effects of the chocolate. Unfortunately, she has to compete with the other girls who have feelings for him as they also ate the chocolate cake that Haoyi gave them. In return, she wants to help Haoyi in ways after learning about his childhood past hoping for him to pick up on his childhood dream of being a police officer. In chapter 67, Zitong is slightly a pervert shown when she came to visit Haoyi during his recovery in his home enjoying the smell of his scent in the air. Skills Cooking Zitong is really good at cooking shown when she made rich soup for Haoyi during his recovery. She's good at cooking meats. Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 3.27.27 PM.png|Soup Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 4.03.54 PM.png|Steak Relationships Family Father Zitong has a very good relationship with her father wanting to spend time with him. However, due to her father's work, she hardly ever spend time with him. Later on, Zitong was happy when he returns and that they both spend time together. Grandfather Zitong's relationship with her grandfather is unknown. Love Interest Jiang Haoyi "Haoyi never thought of giving up when helping me. So this time, I won't give up helping you". Zitong met Haoyi when she was under the chocolate's spell believing that she was pregnant with his child but was not. After Haoyi helped her with her wish, Zitong begun to have feelings for him and in return wanted to help him after learning about his sad past life. She actually tried to confess her love to him but failed to do so though she managed to kiss him. Love Rivals Tang Xuan Zitong seems to be really good friends with Tang Xuan even helping her win in the Anime Expo, but also has to compete with her for Haoyi's affections. Lin Yuan Zitong seems to be good friends with Lin Yuan though she has to compete with her for Haoyi's affections. Ouyang Xueli Zitong met Xueli when she came to see Haoyi and was shock to see Xueli kissing him right in front of her. She feels that she might be getting in the way between Xueli and Haoyi. She learned about Xueli's past with Haoyi on how their relationship really is. Zitong sees that Xueli really loves Haoyi so much that she also has to compete with her for his affections. Zitong found out in truth that Xueli and Haoyi liked each other from the very beginning. Others Mei Xue Zitong gets along well with Mei Xue being her assistant at home taken care of her while her father was away for two years. Male Bodyguards Zitong has great respect for her bodyguards as they would protect her from any harm. Gallery Xia Zitong.jpg|Xia Zitong Anime Design XiaZitong.png|Zitong In The Web Manga Deb84c5acb3e594ecb52d373826934b1.jpg|Zitong In The Anime 687474703a2f2f692e696d6775722e636f6d2f754d6c78714f352e6a7067.jpeg|Zitong and Haoyi 82.jpg|Zitong Kisses Haoyi Screenshot 2018-05-13 at 6.07.04 PM.png|Zitong With Her Father Screenshot 2018-06-16 at 11.14.21 PM.png|Zitong's Cosplay Costume maxresdefault3.jpg Tumblr o0x3mycLoF1tlcd1zo1 500.jpg Tumblr o4idgvTJMj1rsjikzo10 400.png Screenshot 2018-05-20 at 3.21.13 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-03 at 8.59.11 AM.png Screenshot 2018-05-23 at 6.43.35 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-10 at 10.28.33 PM.png Screenshot 2018-05-24 at 7.11.57 PM (2).png Screenshot 2018-05-28 at 5.44.48 PM.png Screenshot 2018-06-02 at 9.44.24 PM.png Screenshot 2018-04-12 at 4.10.33 PM (4).png Screenshot 2018-05-17 at 9.55.52 PM.png A87212a84c09cc927f00ee1713869959.jpg Adf3d9e40695127a4ad34164d153ccda.jpg cupid's chocolate s2.jpg Trivia *Zitong is the second girl to kiss Haoyi when they were at the Amusement Park. *Zitong is known to be the most beautiful girl in school. *Zitong ranked 1st place in the Popularity Contest with 5,913 votes. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters